Something Beautiful
Something Beautiful is the third track on Newsboys' twelfth studio album, GO and the fourth track on their fifth live video, Houston: We Are GO, as seen on the right. It was released as a single, and peaked at #4 at Billboard's Hot Christian Songs chart, and #6 on the Hot Christian Adult Contemporary charts. It appeared in later compilations The Greatest Hits and The Ultimate Collection. It appeared in the Christian Radio hits compilation WOW Hits 2008. An EP of it was released February 2009. Lyrics I wanna start it over I wanna start again I want a new beginning One without an end I feel it inside Calling out to me CHORUS It's a voice that whispers my name It's a kiss without any shame Something beautiful (Yeah Yeah) Like a song that stirs in my head Singing love will take us where Something's beautiful I've heard it in the silence Seen it on a face I've felt it in a long hour Like a sweet embrace I know this is true It's calling out to me It's a voice that whispers my name It's a kiss without any shame Something beautiful (Yeah Yeah) Like a song that stirs in my head Singing love will take us where Something's beautiful BRIDGE It's the child on her wedding day It's the daddy that gives her away Something beautiful When we laugh so hard we cry Oh the love between you and I Something beautiful It's a voice that whispers my name It's a kiss without any shame Something beautiful (Yeah Yeah) Like a song that stirs in my head Singing love will take us Something's beautiful It's the child on her wedding day It's the daddy that gives her away Something beautiful When we laugh so hard we cry Oh the love between you and I Something beautiful Something beautiful Trivias *When the song plays the bridge the second time, Peter Furler sings 'Yes the love between you and I'. and so when Peter Furler {Natalie Bryant`s past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest} promise their love between Peter Furler and his past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest Natalie Bryant and so Peter Furler asked his past Newsboys United twin Natalie Bryant "Natalie my amazing love do you promise our love between you and I" and so Natalie Bryant told her past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest Peter Furler "Yes". *Did you know that Something Beautiful by Natalie Bryant`s third Christian pop/rock adoptive band Newsboys United was her favorite Newsboys United songs ever. *So, Peter Furler told his past Newsboys United twin Natalie Bryant that they will return to her big huge University of Delaware campus so that Peter Furler and his past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest Natalie Bryant can be reunited once again to dance, holding hands and looking at each other during almost ever Newsboys United songs. *In Love Liberty Disco, Peter Furler and his past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest Natalie Bryant known each other since JCTV Experience the Difference under Real Videos Retro Top 15 and Music Videos. *Did you know that Peter Furler called his past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest Natalie Bryant "his amazing love" *The phrase "Yes the love between you and I" because when Peter Furler said these words to his past Newsboys United twin/past Newsboys United love interest Natalie Bryant it causes Natalie Bryant to feel shy inside. **When the song is played on Houston We Are GO Live, during the bridge, Furler sings "the love between Texas and I." Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Number one singles Category:Music videos